


Guileless Son

by SpicyReyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Dubious Morality, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Families of Choice, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Maledictus Nagini, Multi, Nagini Adopts Harry, Non-Horcrux Nagini, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, embracing bisexuality with the assistance of your talking snake, lots of threatening to eat people, thats not a euphemism for the record, very little actual eating people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes
Summary: Voldemort, formless and weak, sends a spy to watch his enemy for him.It is his greatest mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (bangs fists on table) BACK ON MY BULLSHIT  
> so uhhhh I love writing plot hole fix-it fics and hoo boy are there plot holes in the harry potter fandom  
> I learned Nagini's Extended Backstory™ and I was like...gee that doesn't make much sense given the dramatic personality change  
> so my headcanon was this: nagini met voldemort, he tricked her into helping him, and when she brought him bertha jorkins he killed her and made nagini into a horcrux, which overrode any lingering trace of her actual personality and made her an angery noodle of death  
> THIS au has voldemort asking her to do a different job first and uh. immediately regretting it.   
> I hope you enjoy me turning a vague and inconsistent villain character into a mom and all the ripples it causes through canon  
> also, re: ships: I'm playing around with several different ships for the actual endgame, but I intend to at least lightly dip into several of my favorites, such as pairing Harry with Draco Malfoy, George Weasley, and Cedric Diggory, as well as giving him plenty of moments to be attracted to various boys and girls in passing  
> enjoy!!  
> also yes i know i have a lot of drafts just roll with it

Beady black eyes stared out between branches of the bush Nagini hid within, locked upon her charge. 

She had met a creature in the woods of Albania, possessing the body of one of her fellow snakes, that told her of this place. They had appealed to her with talk of powerful magic and a new world order, one where her kind were plentiful and strong, and - most importantly - had made her a promise of personal loyalty. 

She would bring him word of the hatchling that bested him, and he would find a cure for her affliction. 

Her body had slipped away from her, lost to the blood curse, and holding it for even the few moments needed to gain passage to Britain had been agony. 

The creature from the woods had assured her that his powers were great and boundless, and that he would have her stand  _ human  _ at his side if she showed him this deference. 

She simply had to report to him of this, the tiny human child that lingered in front of this ugly suburban house. 

Harry Potter, she had been told, was somehow impervious to the killing curse - or, at least, he had been when it had been cast at him. Voldemort - as the Albanian creature had introduced itself - suspected a blood spell, old magic cast by the boy's mother in her moment of death. 

Nagini hated blood magic. Her veins had been her undoing, and there was nothing as vile as having magic  _ inside  _ of you, trapped in the very beating of your heart. 

This boy didn't seem to be fond of it, either. The blood magic that protected him was doubtless still present, if he were so close to family, but he appeared…

...Well, miserable. 

He was crouched in the garish yellow flower garden before the hideous suburban house, tiny hands scraping through dirt to pull loose what she supposed must have been weeds, which she personally found no more ugly than everything else that was growing there. 

He was rather small to be concerned for these flowers, she thought. Even smaller to have been tasked with them by someone else - at least without assistance. 

As she watched, the front door of the hovel opened, a shrewd and pointed woman emerging to sneer at the child. 

Nagini raised her head, intrigued. There was  _ hate _ in this woman's gaze, hate weaker than Voldemort's rage but still very much a concern. What about this boy had attracted so much hatred? 

Was the blood magic on him as much as a curse as that which had been born into her?

As Nagini watched, the woman addressed the boy, speaking harshly to him in a voice just too quiet for her to make out the words. 

She needed to get closer, she decided, but was unable to see an opening with which she could move across the street without being spotted. Her snake form was too large to be easily hidden, and the overgrown bush she’d settled in was the only spot she’d been able to find capable of concealing her, and even that was only due in part to the fact that it was late evening and growing steadily darker on the street.

That, she realized, was another point of concern regarding the boy’s presence in the yard. Her magic was not as logical or responsive as to cast a simple  _ tempus,  _ but she could still tell it was far too late for a child to be doing such a chore. 

The woman was yelling now, Nagini noticed, but her eyes stayed on the steadily withdrawing form of the child. He was hunching over his work in the garden, recoiling from her as she fussed over something Nagini could still not catch. 

She did finally manage to hear  _ something,  _ though, and it sounded suspiciously like ‘ _ no supper.’ _

They were starving him, she realized, looking over the boy. She could see now that his clothes hung loose on him, the bits of him she could see buried under the extra fabric pointy and skinny with an unhealthy edge.

A hiss escaped her unbidden, and across the street, the boy’s head snapped around, eyes scanning the street, before his attention was called back to the angry woman. 

_ Interesting, _ she thought, and gave an experimental hiss of  _ “Harry.” _

Harry spun around again, and this apparently broke the woman’s temper, as she stepped forward into the yard, her hand coming up as though to strike. 

Nagini lunged before she could think better of it, launching herself halfway across the street and quickly slithering her way the remaining distance.

The woman screamed, backing up quickly into the house, and Nagini could see lights coming on around the street as people reacted. 

She needed to hide...but first, she had a priority. 

Harry was pressed against the side of the house, clearly alarmed by her, but did not seem nearly as afraid as a child should have been.

“You speak the tongue,” she hissed to him, coming close, winding herself through ugly flower bushes to block her partially from view. “You can understand me.”

“Ah...y-yes,” the boy stuttered out. “How are you- I’m sorry, it’s just….you’re a bit bigger than the snakes that I’ve seen in the garden before.”

The beauty of innocence. Nagini stuck her head out of the last bush she’d crammed part of her twelve foot coil into, dropping it to rest on the boy’s knee. 

“I came to see,” she told him. “To observe. You have many enemies, for one so young.”

“Enemies?” Harry echoed. “I have  _ enemies?”  _

“You are strong,” Nagini said. “It frightens many.”

“I’m not, though,” Harry said. “I’m just a normal person!”

“A normal person?” Nagini could have laughed. “You speak in the tongue of the snakes, you bear cursed blood, your very soul has been marred by dark magic…”

“Magic?” Harry repeated, weakly. “I don't understand.”

Nagini wished she had eyelids to narrow, and made do by staring at the boy and remaining utterly motionless, until she was certain the message was received. She looked up, then, at the house, and tasted the air. 

Magic was so faint, here. There was the rough splash of magic to her side that marked an untrained young wizard, and a faint trace to the air that was either another weak magic source or a lingering trace of something that  _ had  _ been there. 

Everything else reeked of muggles. 

“Why are you in this place?” Nagini asked, looking back to Harry. “These are not your kind.”

“T-this is my aunt and uncle's house,” Harry sputtered out. “I don't understand what you're trying to say.  _ My kind?” _

“Blood kin,” she hissed to herself, tasting the air again. Under malice and living magic was a stagnant sort of taste - a charm, perhaps, or a very old spell. “Blood magic. Disgusting.” She looked back to the child. “But you don't know about it? What do you know of magic, Harry? Of wizards?”

“Magic isn't real,” Harry said, hesitant. “I mean, that's what Uncle Vernon always says…”

“And a human cannot speak to a snake,” Nagini replied. “ _ Muggles _ , Harry. Non-magic types. This street is riddled with them, and their influence on you has not aided you in any way. You should be raised with the ways of the wizarding world, be given the gift that is your birthright.” 

She paused, then, something chilled settling in her stomach as a detail clicked. 

“Voldemort,” she spat. “He did more damage to you than he thought, if they have buried you here.”

Harry still looked hopelessly lost. She tossed her head, frustrated by the actions that had led the boy to this point, and attempted to explain. 

“You are a wizard,” she told him. “Magic is in your veins. Strong magic, the kind that saved you when your parents were killed.”

“Killed?!” Harry seemed alarmed. “They told me they died in a car crash!”

Nagini let out a low, threatening hiss, turning to face the door. “These muggles have kept you far too ignorant, for one at such a risk.” 

“What ‘risk’?”

“The creature of the woods I met,” she said. “Voldemort. He killed your parents. He is determined to kill you, too.” 

Harry looked terrified. She shook her head, speaking more kindly as she continued. 

“If they deny you this much, I cannot leave this unaddressed. Let me teach you, Harry. Let me fill in the knowledge they did not share.”

“You…” Harry shook his head. “Aunt Petunia would never let me have a  _ snake _ …” 

“Your aunt,” Nagini said, slowly. “The pointed looking woman. She yelled at you. She was prepared to hurt you.”

Harry shrugged. “They don't like me. If I stay in the cupboard and do all my chores, though, they mostly just ignore me.”

Cupboard.  _ Cupboard? _

She turned, shifting to have her head level with the doorknob, which she latched onto with her teeth and  _ yanked.  _ One strong pull and she heard the groan of warping metal, two more and there was a cracking and popping as the locking mechanism holding the door closed splintered. 

She'd locked the child outside, when she thought a snake was attacking. She'd given her nephew willingly to the fates, should Nagini have been looking for supper. 

She had not been, before, but this skeletal harpy may make a decent mouthful nonetheless. 

“Don't!” Harry pleaded. “They'll be angry with me if you-...”

“They will not touch you,” Nagini hissed in return. “No one will touch you. Not the creature from the woods, not these muggles.” She slithered her way through the door as it slowly opened, gentle wind being enough to push the broken thing aside. 

Inside, there was a shrill noise that she suspected was a frantic explanation from the woman. She followed it, rounding the corner into a large living room, raising up her head high off the ground and watching with immense pleasure as the three equally vile occupants shrieked and tripped over each other in their panic. 

“Stop!” Harry’s voice called from behind her as he rushed after her into the room. “Don’t hurt them!”

“W-what are you playing at?” the large man of the group sputtered out. “You did this, didn’t you? You summoned this….thing! Call it off, right now!” 

Nagini stretched open her jaw, spreading it to its full extension, hissing as she bared each row of teeth.

“Call it off now!” the man managed to yell to Harry, beady eyes flicking between her, posed to strike, and the young boy. “Call it off, or I swear, I’ll-...”   
“You will do  _ nothing,”  _ Nagini hissed, coming ever closer. “You will rot, as you deserve, you-...!”

“Stop, please!”

Nagini stopped short, face close to the sheet white shaking form of the woman, who had pushed her son behind her on her approach. 

“They hurt you,” Nagini said, eyes fixed on the woman’s. “Just a boy. She was willing to let you die. She  _ welcomed _ it.”

“I- I know,” Harry said. “But you can’t hurt them. You shouldn’t hurt people, not even bad ones.” 

A face flashed in Nagini’s mind.  _ A memory, _ she thought, chasing after it. Her memories were so spotty when she was like this, abandoned along with her human body, and she rarely endured the agony of forcing herself to change back to consider them. 

She knew someone, she thought, that had that same belief. Who were they? Did she agree with them? 

Such details were too far away from her, too deeply buried in her cursed blood. 

This boy, though, spoke the snake’s language. He was kind where he had known only cruelty, and he addressed her with respect and deference without thought to her form. 

Very well. She would protect him, she decided, but with heed to his morals. 

She closed her jaw, drawing back, watching the family slump into one another with relief as she turned away. 

She returned to Harry, sitting in front of him, dipping her head as though in a bow. 

“My name is Nagini,” she told him. “I would answer to you, if you would take me, and do my best to keep you safe and teach you all I know.” 

“I….” Harry looked overwhelmed. “Why would you want to teach  _ me?”  _

“That would be my first lesson,” Nagini couldn’t help but tease. “Allow me to teach you, child. I’ll tell you of your kind, and teach you the ways I can remember. And…” she tossed her head, flicking it back to glance at the cowering family in the corner, before looking back. “I promise, no harm will come to you while I am here.” 

“...Okay,” Harry said, slowly. “Okay. I...I’ll listen to you. You can teach me. I’m willing to learn.” 

Nagini bared her teeth in the closest thing she could manage to a grin, and then darted forward, coiling around Harry’s feet, head coming up across his back to drop down on his shoulder, eyeing the family across it. 

“Tell them,” she hissed, softly. “Tell them you are mine. Tell them you are  _ safe.”  _

“Um…” Harry faltered.

“They will not harm you,” Nagini assured him. “You are safe with me.”

“This is Nagini,” Harry said, hesitantly returning to human speech to address the family. “She’s...She’s going to stay.”

“I think not!” the man countered. “I will not have this  _ creature  _ in  _ my-...!” _

Nagini raised her head, baring her teeth again in threat.

The man cut off. 

“She’s staying,” Harry said, more firmly this time, gaining confidence with her support. “She’s mine now. And... I’m hers.” 

The family exchanged looks. The pudgy boy in the center looked ready to wet himself in terror, and the parents had a resigned edge to their terror and rage. 

“We should begin immediately,” Nagini told Harry, choosing to ignore the others for now. “Let’s find somewhere we can speak, and I will tell you of our history.”

“Will you tell me how you know me?’ Harry asked. “Will you...Will you tell me more about my parents?” 

“I will tell you everything I know,” Nagini promised.

She was making this boy an awful lot of promises, today, but she’d be damned if she didn’t intend to keep every single one. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnn the response to this was so good yall are so supportive of my bullshit ;w;

“I sleep in here.”

Nagini stared past the boy, through the open door, at the cramped space beyond. “In... _ here _ ,” she repeated. 

She  _ desperately _ wanted to eat these muggles. 

“Not here,” she said, withdrawing. “I will choose our place.”

Except, she didn't really have many options. On her travel through the streets of England, she'd not seen a single fairy line on the roads, which had served as the ‘rails’ for the Knight Train. Not, of course, that she could have summoned that anyway, because she would need a wand. 

She didn't have the ability to apparate, either, and she was not of a particularly convenient size to be smuggled aboard muggle transportation. 

They couldn't stay  _ there,  _ though. Not as it was. 

She needed help, desperately, and she didn't have the faintest idea of where to get it. 

_ Think,  _ she told herself. What sort of things could have remained standing since her last time in London? Things in Europe tended to last longer than American things, if only for the sheer number of things that had outlasted at least one century, but forty years and two wars was plenty of time to sink a business. 

Newspapers are constants, but unless she was placing an ad in search of a place to stay, those were useless to her. Inns would have thrived with the people fleeing from dark wizards over the years. Pubs, too. 

_ Pubs.  _ Of course, of course! A wizards’ pub would be an excellent place for them to converse without having to worry about fear of her appearance. 

There was that pub she’d been taken to in London, once, that held the entrance to that wizarding shopping district. What had it been called? Leaky something, she recalled, remembering thinking that ‘leaky’ was not a good descriptive word to be used for an inn. 

_The Leaky Cauldron._ She raised her head triumphantly as the name came back to her, only to lower it again when she realized she still had no way to get there. 

Unless....

She turned her head toward the living room, where she imagined the muggle family was still cowering. 

“Harry,” she hissed, lowly, “I’m going to need you to ask one more favor.”

  
  
  


Vernon Dursley drove them through London with shaking hands and a deep purple face, swelled up with rage, seemingly staying silent only because of Nagini’s large head resting against the crook of his elbow, beady black eyes locked on every move he made. 

His driving got very erratic when she tried to talk to Harry, likely fearing the hisses from them both, so she kept her talking to a minimum, passing on only messages for Vernon.

“Nagini says we won’t need a ride back,” Harry translated. 

“You damned better well have not!” Vernon snapped. “A-a bloody  _ snake,  _ in my car, you’ve really-...”

Nagini stretched her mouth open, teeth bared, and let out a low, warning hiss. 

Vernon’s car seemed to swerve a bit. He stopped talking.

“Oh, alright, here it is,” Vernon said, turning onto Charing Cross Road. 

Nagini raised her head, searching the street for any sign of the pub.

_ Come on, _ she thought, looking along the shops for something familiar.  _ Please be here, please be visible-  _

There.

Her frantic glances up and down the street had all passed over it, but a faint flicker of color kept catching her eye, and when she looked to its source she saw the slightly foggy image of a pub front.

The name on the front was a match. 

“Here,” she hissed, and Harry relayed the message. When Vernon stopped, Nagini let Harry get out first, before taking great pleasure in crawling out  _ across  _ Vernon’s lap, taking her time to wind each of her twelve feet of length over his legs, letting him get a solid feel for just how easy it would be for her to crush him if he crossed her. 

Let them fear her, she thought, knowing that it would be impossible to stay at Harry’s side otherwise. She couldn’t hurt them, though, if she were to stay in the boy’s favor, and so she feared they’d eventually catch on and stop treading lightly, but she would take every second of peace she could earn for them in the meantime. 

Vernon slammed his door shut and sped off the moment she was on the sidewalk, and Nagini wasted no time, heading straight for the pub. 

“Off the streets,” she hissed to Harry. “The glamor should hide us from the muggles.”

“Glamor?” Harry repeated. “What’s a glamor?”

“A spell,” she said. “It makes things look different. Or, in this case, make it look like nothing at all. The muggles see  _ nothing _ here, not even an alley. It makes it hard for me to see, too, but you should have no trouble.”

“A spell,” Harry echoed. “So that was all true, then? The stuff about me being a wizard?” 

“Of course,” Nagini replied. “Come in here with me, and see for yourself.”

Harry opened the door to the pub, holding it open for her, and she slithered her way through it ahead of him to ensure nothing unpleasant was on the other side. 

A few heads turned her way with mild alarm, a twelve foot snake not the most common of magical pets, but most of the gathered wizards and witches ignored her. They ate their food and drank their drinks and had their happy little conversations, not a glance spared toward the door. 

“Very good.” Nagini turned to Harry, baring her teeth slightly in a mimicry of a human grin. “We could take a room, but...first, you would need money, I suppose. I don’t know much of european wizards’ money, so I won’t be much aid to you there...Perhaps your family has bank records we could obtain.” 

“Bank records?” Harry frowned at her. “I’ve never had money, let alone put some in a bank.”

Nagini went to reply, but noticed, something, then: the inn had gone silent. 

She spun around, instantly on alert, to see the entire pub had turned to look at them. 

“Boy!” the man behind the bar called out, coming around it to stalk close to them. “Who are you? What business have you to be in my bar speaking that filth?” 

Filth?  _ Filth?  _ Nagini drew up, offended, teeth bared, waiting for the man to get close enough. 

“There’s no room here fo-...for….” 

The man came to a stop in front of them, eyes wide and face going pale. 

“Blimey,” he breathed. “It...it’s  _ you.”  _

Whispers broke out across the pub, as the others all seemed to know what this meant. 

“Me?” Harry looked up at the barman in confusion. “What about me? Why can’t I talk to Nagini?” 

“They fear your snake’s tongue,” Nagini told him. “It seems our language has been shunned while I was away.” 

“I- I’m very sorry, Mister Potter,” the barman said quickly. “I didn’t realize- Most people these days are suspicious of snakes, but I’m certain one enamored to  _ you-  _ It is an  _ honor _ , Mister Potter, I didn’t meant to offend.”

Harry looked to Nagini, who once again was mourning her inability to give this man the suspicious squint she felt he deserved. 

“It seems,” Nagini said, slowly, “that you are known here, Harry.”

“Why?” Harry asked, but it came out in english, not parseltongue. To the barman, he asked, “How do you know my name?”

“Why, the scar, Mister Potter,” the barman said, gesturing to Harry’s forehead. “Forgive me, it’s just- why, I don;’t think there’s a wizard alive who wouldn’t recognize  _ that  _ when they saw it.”

“The creature’s mark,” Nagini realized. “You are famous for surviving his curse. His magic must have been terribly feared, for so many to respect you for having lived through it.” 

“The thing that killed my parents?” Harry asked. “That’s where I got that scar?”

“The spell he tried to kill you with,” Nagini confirmed. Then, an idea coming to her, she suggested, “Ask for a place we can settle for our chat.”

“Oh,” Harry straightened, swapping between the snake-speech and english with increasing ease. “Is there a place I could talk to Nagini?”

“Of course, of course, Mister Potter!” the barman said. “I’ll set aside a room for you to speak privately, not a problem. My name is Tom, by the way, Mister Potter, should you need anything. Anything at all, and it’s yours, just ask. Come with me.” 

“Convenient,” Nagini hissed, as she and Harry followed Tom upstairs. “Be wary of convenience...Not all people are  _ genuinely _ kind.” 

“You think he’s tricking us?” Harry asked her.

“Not him, no,” Nagini said. “He’s a simpleton.” 

Harry frowned at her. “That’s not very nice.”

Nagini went to respond, but noticed that Tom, where he was leading them, had started to shake slightly as he walked ever quicker down the hall.

“You frighten him,” she observed. “Or perhaps I do. Or both. Interesting.” 

She kept her eyes on him as Harry replied, his actual response lost to her realization. 

“He fears  _ parseltongue,” _ she said. “It’s not simply a preference...it genuinely scares him to know you can speak with me.” 

“Why?” Harry asked. “Is that-...is it not normal? Are there not a lot of other, um,  _ wizards,  _ who can talk to snakes?” 

“It’s a very rare trait,” she said. “One needs snake’s blood in their veins to speak it. It used to be commonplace for wizards to bond themselves to animals - it's how the first animagi came to be. Some of these wizards chose snakes as their companions, and were taught the tongue in exchange. Now, though, only descendants of blessed lines can do it, as far as I’ve found.” 

“So, I’m from one of those lines?” Harry asked.

“Presumably,” she said. “I don’t know very much about bloodlines, especially not British ones.”

“Where are you from, then?”

“Oh, lots of places,” Nagini said. “I’ve spent the past few years in Albania.”

Harry frowned at her. “Where’s that?”

“South,” she said. “Near...across...Oh, I forget. My memory as a snake is poor. It’s by the Mediterranean, though - I got here on a ship.”

“As a snake?” Harry echoed. “Are you not always a snake?”

“I am a maledictus,” Nagini told him. “A woman, cursed with a snake form, which slowly became harder to repress. Now I can’t reverse it for more than a moment, and it is agony to try.”

“Oh,” Harry said, softly. “I’m sorry.”

Nagini glanced at him, but was stopped from responding by the barman, who reached the door he’d apparently been aiming for and opened it for them.

“You can, um... _ speak _ in here, Mister Potter,” he said. “I shan’t bother you, but- but I must ask, please do not let the snake wander, lest my other guests be frightened.”

“Nagini’s nice,” Harry told him- naively, Nagini thought privately. “But I don’t think she’s gonna go anywhere. She had stuff to tell me.” He looked at her, as though for confirmation.

“I’ll remain at your side indefinitely,” Nagini assured him. “We have much to talk about. Perhaps you should ask him, though, what scares him so much about me?”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, turning from her back to Tom. “Um, sir...why does me talking to her bother you? Is it  _ that  _ rare?”

“Why, yes, Mister Potter,” Tom said. “Very few speak it, and most of them-...well, most of them have been dark wizards. Very powerful dark wizards, indeed….The most famous Parseltongue was- was  _ You-Know-Who _ himself.”

“You-Know-Who?” Harry echoed, looking down to the snake.

“The woodland creature,” she realized. “He told me he was renowned....but he was feared, beyond measure. They bury him. They won’t speak our tongue, won’t speak his name…”

“You-Know-Who is Voldemort?”

Tom gave a harsh flinch and looked at the boy in terror. “Please, sir, do not speak his name! We do not say it, not out loud, and certainly not openly. It frightens most, sir.”

Harry blinked at him, turning to Nagini again.

“The fear is thick here,” she said. “This is why they respect you, then. They admire the one who survived his attack, as he was their greatest fear. Interesting.” 

She turned, then, slithering through the open door, looking around a cozy little room filled with worn and comfortable looking furniture, winding her long body up on a rug and resting her head against the arm of a plush chair. 

“Come, Harry,” she invited. “We have much to discuss.”

Harry turned to Tom, giving him a bright smile and a tiny tip of his head in gratitude. “Thank you for letting us use this room! I really needed to talk to her, and I don’t want to scare anybody. I’ll try not to take a long time, so you can have the room back, okay?”

“Take no mind of it, Mister Potter,” the man said immediately. “Take all the time you need. It’s an  _ honor,  _ Mister Potter.”

The man gave what seemed somewhere between a fumble and and a bow, closed the door behind them, and they could hear his footsteps scrambling fast away once it was firmly shut.

“He was really nice,” Harry said, staring at the door. “Was he a wizard, too?” 

“Probably,” she said. “There are many in the wizarding world who aren’t actually capable of magic themselves, though. I wasn’t.”

“You weren’t?” he asked, turning around and looking at her. 

She raised her head, tipping it toward the chair in invitation. “Sit with me.”

Harry crossed the room obediently, taking the chair.

“Now,” she said, moving to settle her head against his knee. “Let’s start at the beginning, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meme time: nagini making harry a snack in the dursleys house  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is SpicyReyes! hit me up about anything there


End file.
